noon's moonlight
by xxbellamamiixx
Summary: this story is with Nessie and bella's pov. What happens when edward goes missing? and what if that someone that took him Nessie has feelings for? Not good with summaries please give it a shot! First twilight fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

I continued to run , where has he gone? I already looked in the cottage. I ran to the meadow ,maybe he was waiting for me there . Nothing . I ran to my old house , where we shared our first kiss .

Nothing. I ran back to the house , still nothing . Where has he gone? Where was my Edward? I ran back to the cottage hoping he would be back .

I went to check on Nessie really quick to make sure she was ok. my beautiful angel was sound asleep. I decided to go look one more time for Edward in the woods ,he must be hunting .

After ten minutes of constant running I sat on a log , I concentrated on expanding my shield to see if I would sence his presence that way. Again nothing.

I was starting to get worried,this was not like him . He would never run out on me and Nessie, we were his life . It has always been me,there was never anyone before that. Something is definitely wrong .

I ran back to the cottage ,Watching Nessie sleep will make me feel better, it always has. I walked in her room , sat at the end of her bed and inhaled her sent. It's hard to believe that my baby will be sixteen in two weeks .

Time really does fly by when your immortal. Life has been perfect since our last encounter with the Volturi, they decided to accept us for what we are. Nessie tossed herself on her side, her face was like an angel.

She has long curly brown hair, green eyes like Edwards before he was changed into a Vampire. She's about 5'3, short like me . Her face was a mixture of mine and Edwards, taking in both of our best features . She's a gift from the gods .

She makes our life complete. Oh Edward! When will you come home? "Bella! BELLA!" I was confused by the sound of her voice, I walked in the kitchen to see a startled Alice. "Whats going on Alice?" She stood there frozen like a perfect statue.

"Hes gone! Bella Edwards gone!" What? I knew he was gone , but he will come back he has to! " I know hes gone Alice, hes going to come back" Alice just kept looking at me .

" I don't see him coming back Bella, it might already be too late, They have him!" They? what did she mean by they have him! "Who took him! And what do you mean it might already be too late!"

As if I thought it woudn't be possible Alice became more still " That's the problem Bella , I don't know who they are! I cant see them clearly , but we might still have time to save him before they get out of forks!"

_One week ago_

I woke up to cold soft lips kissing my cheeks. I briefly opened my eyes and groaned. I heard my dad chuckle." Good morning sleepy head" that was my mom. Geez my birthdays in three weeks, im going to be sixteen.

I've been a full half vampire for seven years and they still baby me. "im up , Im up…leave me alone so I can go take a shower"I heard my mom and dad walk out my room and I hopped in the shower.

Once I got out I got dressed quickly ,I didn't feel like going out in the dining room yet, I needed some me time. This family was too much sometimes,I couldn't hide anything from anyone.

It's bad enough that my dad can read my thoughts, my aunt can see my future ,my uncle can control my feelings and to put the icing on the cake, my family are vampires.

Yea try to go on a date with a guy with a family like that. Doesn't work, they scare them away before I get a chance to leave for the date. I sighed , They want me to be with Jacob.

I rolled my eyes, who are they to control the outcome of my life? Sure Jacob was nice and all , and hot, I guess ..but I want to decide who I want to be with . I'm a teenager for crying out loud! I want to be able to date! I am half human after all!

No one seemed to understand .."Nessie breakfast is ready" That was my mom, great… time to eat and then go to school , with my family…. I wish that could at least be my escape from them but noooo .

As Aunt Rose always says "Teenage boy hormones are not something I will let fly by with Nessie, No one will take advantage of her like that, she's a Cullen and Cullen's deserve the best "

It was on my eight birthday that Jacob told me he imprinted on me . I was shocked at first , I didn't know what to do, he was my bestfriend for as long as I could remember. I do love him , but I don't love him that way.

Time will tell I guess , not like it matters now. He's still in Forks and we're in L.A . Its shocking how much rain there is here, from looking in magazines I would of never guessed, but then again Global Warming is doing some weird things.

I walked to the Dining room to see my perfect mother and father, they were so in love with each other to this day that it made my stomach turn. How can puppy love last so long?

I for one will not be that corny when I fall in love, I promised myself that years ago.

* * *

** Well this is the first chapter , i know its not long but let me know if you like it!! and if you guys do im sure gunna continue it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

My mom cooked me some eggs. Yea I know its weird, eggs are the only human food I don't mind. I also didn't need to hunt as often as the other because of it.

My mom and dad just sat at the other side of the table looking at each other. I rolled my eyes and put my plate in the sink, I went to go grab my backpack "Nessie can you go brush your teeth you just ate" Arg , mothers.

" Yes mom , can I drive to school alone today please" my mom frowned before she spoke " Nessie you know we always ride together" just then my dad clenched his teeth. What the hell is that all about?

I turned around to go brush my teeth and aunt Alice rushed in the room. I guess my mom noticed my dad's movement. "Bella Edward I need to talk to you guys in private" Oh hell no! There not keeping another secret from me!

Im sick of being the baby of the family! "Alice you can say it in front of me too im not a baby!" My dad rushed out of the room , of course he would already know what's going on since he can read everyone's mind.

" Ok , Take a seat Nessie" my aunt said. I went and sat beside my mom, she started to look worried. " there's going to be a new kid at the school today, his also a vampire"

ok? What's the big deal with that. We did it right?Why couldn't other vampire's do it as well. My mom turned around to face aunt Alice. " Why would another Vampire want to go to high school? Are they vegetarians like us?"

By Vegetarian my mom means quote " they only feed on the blood of animals". " Yes they are , and we know them. Its Rashard that's going to be joining us at the school" My moms body stiffened . " Who the hell is Rashard?" I asked.

My aunt looked at me " We are not on good term's with these vampires Nessie , they tried to fight us when you were still a child" and no one had the decency on telling me this? " Do we have to worry about them?" My mom asked.

" No , they want to make peace with us , that's what I came to tell you guys." I got up from my seat " Ok then why did dad just rush out of the room like that?" aunt Alice let out a little giggle .

" Because he's overprotective of you Nessie, you know how your father gets! He thinks that Rashard will try to get with you" My mom started to laugh . " Yea Edward tends to think everyone wants our perfect little Nessie" oh god, here we go .

" Im going to brush my teeth before I hurl , you guys really need to stop babying me so much" I ran up the stairs and brushed my teeth. When I got out of the bathroom I almost had a heart attack (if it where possible).

" Can I please please please pick your cloths! You really do have a horrible fashion sense" and my aunt frowned. " No im capable of dressing myself !" .

"Your just like your mother use to be before she let me dress her up. Horrible taste in cloths, I was hoping you wouldn't inherit that from her" i sighed "My mom might let you dress her up but that's not me"

I like the way I dress, I looked myself over , ya I look ok.I was wearing an ACDC t-shirt and tight black pants that hugs my curves just right. I went back downstairs and my mom was waiting for me at the door.

She whispered in my ear so only I could here " I think you look good just the way you are, I wish I could still dress myself .But I don't feel like hearing your aunt complain about my lack of style" I couldn't help but laugh.

My mom was pretty cool , and if she wasn't my mom we would definitely be best friends. And if it wasn't for my dad being overprotective I think shed let me date. One day Nessie you will, I kept telling myself that.

The drive to school went by quick, we were almost done the semester and next week we were visiting Forks for the Christmas vacation. I really did miss everyone , I haven't seen my grandpa in almost a year same with the people from la push .

I felt sick to my stomach , that means im going to see Jacob, I do miss him... But every time im near him people try to pressure me to be with him. They don't get that I want to date before making that kind of commitment to Jacob.

What if he's not the one for me? I know im the one for him but still. I got out of the car at the same time as my mom and dad. I wonder what people would think if they knew they were my parents ,other then my big brother and sister haha!

I saw my group of friends and waved bye to my parents. " Hey Nessie you exited for the test today?" That was Crystal,

She always had A's on her test's . She also has a wild side to her, people here would never expect that because she acts like miss innocent at school. My parents let me go to one party ,and when I came home that night my dad grounded me after

hearing my thought . Ok so I had a couple beers who cares? Its not like I got drunk. Oh yea I can also drink I forgot to mention that. Crystal was shorter then me , she was about 4'11 with brown eyes and short brown hair.

She looked more like she was 12 then 17. " Oh yes totally exited!" And I rolled my eyes at her . " So about that party tomorrow night you in Ness?" That was Chad. One of the guys that tried to take me out on a date and my dad and uncles scared him

off. He was good looking, 6'3 blue eyes blonde hair 6 pack and a smile to die for! Who wouldn't want to date him? " I don't think I can , you guys know my crazy brothers wouldn't allow it"

someone snorted at that remark ,I turned around and it was no surprise to see it was Phil that did it. Phil was the best corter back at our school, he was more on the skinny side. He was also tall id give him about 6'2, he had blue eyes and black hair

and he also had a baby face. He was another guy that tried to take me out on a date. Yep my dad and uncle chassed him off too. What was the point of being as they say it " inhumanly beautiful" if you can't date!

Raven was the quiet one of the group , she was also my best friend. I could tell her anything! Well almost anything. I couldn't tell her about me and my family otherwise she would be killed.

She was about 5'5 very skinny didn't really have any curves , but her eyes were husky blue and she also had black hair. " Ready to go to class" Crystal said . And then me Crystal and Raven locked arms and walked to class.

Our first class was Math , God I hated Math! And we had a test great! Second period was science , that went by fast. Then it was lunch , hurray for lunch! My parents let me sit with my friends thank god!

I went in line for my usual egg sandwich and then went to go sit with my friends. I noticed everyone in my family looked tense at there table. I also noticed there was someone I didn't know there.

I went to go see who it was and my Dad flashed me one of those looks that said " Don't you dare come here" . I rolled my eyes and started chatting with my friends. I kept looking at the other table and when I saw the guys face my heart melted.

He was so beautiful! My mouth was open and I must of looked like an animal in heat . The boy had golden brown eyes like the rest of my family. Yep he's a vegetarian.

He had short spiked blonde hair and he looked dangerous, everyone knows how I like bad boys. I saw my dad's body stiffen . Ah shit im in trouble. He got up from he's chair and motioned me to follow him out of the cafeteria.

I said bye to my friends really quick, and started walking to follow my dad. As I walked by my family's table I took one last look at the boy , he noticed it and smiled at me . I smiled back and then looked at my mom , she was frowning at me .

Geez! Talk about overprotective. I walked out of the caff and spotted my dad. He looked really pissed " Do you think I enjoy hearing my daughters thoughts? I would love to tune them out but I can't" I hesitated before I answered .

" dad he's a vampire like us maybe" and he cut me off. " NO! You will not go on a date with him! He's not a good guy Nessie, he's evil!" I started to get mad .

" I can't date human boys! I can't date vampires! The only person I can date is Jacob! He's the only one good enough for me in your eyes , well news flash dad I am half human and im also not a baby anymore!" My dads face started to look more calm.

" I know your not a baby Nessie , I just want what's best for you. Jacob is a good guy can you just give him a chance?" I rolled my eyes

" I know he's a good guy dad , I will eventually give him a chance, but what if he's not the right one for me? What if he doesn't make me happy? What if I miss out on my chance on being happy because your too overprotective" and I frowned at him.

" We'll talk about this when we get home ok , lunch is about to end and you need to get to class" Ah shit! I totally forgot to study for my french test! Crap!crap!crap! I herd my dad chuckle and I ran to my locker.

* * *

**sssssssssooooooooooooo what do you guys think!! review me your thoughts please!! **


	3. Chapter 3

I got to class and the bell rang , thank god I wasn't late. I went and sat in my seat beside Crystal. " you know if your late one more time you get detention" I rolled my eyes at her .

" Crys , did u study for the test? Do you think its going to be hard.. I totally forgot!" I herd her let out a sign.

" Yes I studies for it , and yes its going to be hard...your already on the honor board so if you get a low mark ask the teach for a re write" hmm.. That sounded like a good idea...

all I would have to do it bat my eyes at him and he would do what I want him to.

" I would like to let the class know that we have a new student coming today" That was mister Flounder , our boring french teacher. I wonder who could be the new student? Just then he walked in .

Oh great! I have to have a class with him? Are you kidding me! I herd every girl in the room gasp. I turned to see if Crystal was eying him , of course she was. I rolled my eyes. Human's are easily amused its unreal.

Mr . Flounder turned to Rashard . " Hello Rashard, im Mr Flounder and I will be your French teacher, would you like to share a few words with the class before we begin" Rashard turned to the class.

" Yea , well im new here , I just moved from spain...and im terrible at French" And he smiled . I could hear everyone's heart beats race. Well the girls heart beats.

"The only available seat is beside Crystal , she is one of the best students in this class, I will push the test until next week so that our new student can adjust . I would like everyone to go in pairs of three and study for it .

Crystal would you like to help Rashard?" Crystal was blushing , and just nodded . She looked at me " Can you please please please! Work with us 2" I smiled and nodded. " Hello Crystal , im Rashard." And he took his hand out to shake hers.

She did the same still blushing. He turned to me " I don't believe I know your name" and he smiled at me . " Im Nessie" he stuck his hand out again, so I did too to be polite. To my surprise he didn't shake it, he kissed it.

Weird his hands weren't cold like the rest of my family... im going to have to ask my parents about that later. " So Rashard.... how much french do you know?" I asked, he looked back at me .... wow ... his eyes were beautiful...

you could get lost in them it was unreal. .. Woa Nessie! Snap out of it!! He tried to kill your family before. He kept looking at me straight in the eyes. " I don't know anything in French, I just moved from Spain , we didn't have to take the class there."

I rolled my eyes at him . I wonder if he knew that I was a Cullen... im going to have to ask my parents that after school. I looked out the classroom door , and I saw my dad standing there . He motioned me to go see him.

I raised my hand and asked the teach to go to the bathroom. I walked out of class , started walking to the bathroom. " Nessie , I don't want you to interact with him" My dad sounded pissed. I turned around to look at him .

" Well its kinda hard, the teach told Crystal to help him with French, and she's the only one I get along with in that class" My dad let out a small growl , then stiffened . What the hell is wrong with him!

" He doesn't know who you are, and I hope you don't tell him , hes confused that you wont blush or act weird when he talks to you . He is thinking of asking you out after school for coffee " how the hell isn't he suppose to know who I am!

You guys give me a ride to school everyday!!! My dad smiled at my thoughts . And then handed me some keys. " what ? What's this?" . My dad smiled.

" It's your new bike, its in the parking lot and you will be driving it to school from now on" I let out a squeal and jumped on my dad. " OMG! Thank you thank you thank you !" and I kissed him on the cheek .

" Get back to class Nessie , I'll see you home after school" I was beaming, I walked back to class and Crystal noticed my expression.

" I didn't know going to the bathroom could be so joyful" I stuck out my tougne at her. I flashed her my set of bike keys and her mouth dropped . I chuckled. " My brother just bought me a bike . And I don't need to ride with them to school anymore"

Crystals eyes grew wider " No freggin way! I can't believe this!! Why did they change there minds, ed" I shot her a glance that said shut up . And she stopped talking . I looked at the time , class was done in five minutes yay!

" So Crystal , want to hang out later on tonight... ill see if I can push my luck" she looked at me and nodded . Then she stared in awe at Rashard. Oh ya... he's here.

" Nessie I was wondering if you would like to show me around town after school" and he flashed me a smile. Pft! Your going to have to work harder then that . " No , im busy why don't you ask Crystal im sure she would love too"

Rashard looked confused.. Ha ha ha... I couldn't help but smile . Crystal was in a daze ... for once I wish I could read minds like my dad. The bell rang. YES! One more class and this day is over.

I cant wait to see my bike! I also can't wait to get home and ask about who Rashard is . I walked to my last class. It was art , I loved art so I knew the period was going to go by fast. I sat beside Chad like I always did .

God I wish my parents would of let me go on a date with him, he was so hot. " Hey Ness , you sure you don't want to go to that party" I looked at Chad, he already knew the answer why did he have to ask again?

And he looked hurt , I think he still likes me . " I wish I could , ill ask tonight but don't get your hopes up" and I smiled at him. Two girls were whispering in the corner of the class, they were the schools mean girls.

Julie and Renee , they both looked the same . Blonde hair blue eyes big boobs small ass . They really were sluts , and they dressed like them too. They were both wearing mini skirt that went just under there butts .

And thank tops that barley covered there boobs. I don't understand why the school lets people dress like that. I herd Rashards name in there whispers so I decided to eavesdrop.

"OMG! Did you like see the new boy in school , he's totally yummy" That was Julie. " Yes I did Julz , can I have him first this time , you always get the boys" I felt like I was ready to barf. I hated ditsy people .

" No! I saw him first , im going to ask him if he wants to go out with me after school , like come on who can say no to this" I couldn't help but laugh . " What's so funny ?" Chad asked me looking confused.

" Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how dumb Julie and Rene look today" And Chad started laughing . " Sluts R us! Come now and have a discount on the friends will leave you with" OMG! Now that was funny!

I cant believe he just said that , I bursted out laughing even harder then I was before. **( By friends Chad meant STD's.)** Our teacher got in class just then . " we have a new student today , I would like it if everyone were nice to him"

oh GREAT! Another class with him! Are you freggin kidding me! Rashard walked in the room , and of course all the girls gasped . When he spotted me in the room he smiled at me . And then the teacher told him to go sit beside Julie.

I turned around to look at her face and she was beaming. When I turned back around Rashard was still staring at me . Why the hell did he keep looking at me?! I stared at him in the eyes again, bad move.

How could someone so good looking be evil! It makes no sense , maybe he did change . He is a vegetarian vampire after all. He went and sat beside Julie and I looked back at him

. Julie was talking away and flirting with him , he didn't pay attention to her he was still staring at me . I turned back around , I swear to god if I could blush id be red right now. " What was that about?" Chad asked me .

I rolled my eyes " I don't know , he asked me to show him around town and I said no . I think he's just mad that I hurt he's ego" And I herd a snort .

Must of been Rashard , I can't turn around and give him a dirty look because normal ears wouldn't of herd it. " Oh well .. If your brothers would let you out after school... would you of said yes?"

Chad looked down when he asked me that, awe, he does still like me . " No , he doesn't look like my type. Chad whenever im allowed to go out or date you're the first one on my list" And I smiled at him . He started to blush a little.

Class went by fast... me and Chad just kept flirting together . I think I do like Chad too . I walked to my locker and opened it . There was a note inside.

_Nessie please don't drive fast home. We will see you when you get there , hope you had a good day_

_love mom_

Geez! I still cant get over how protective my family is. I walked in the school parking lot. And then I noticed my bike! OMG! It was a Harley! I couldn't believe it, and it was black my favorite color. I

hoped on it put my helmet on and started to drive home. This felt good , I felt so free! This is the first time in my life that my parents let me drive alone.

I guess I was daydreaming because I didn't notice the bear in the middle of the road. I was going to swerve around it but I had no time. Shit this is going to hurt.

* * *

**PLEASE! review!! lol**


End file.
